This invention relates to a filter element for a filter arrangement, particularly a fuel filter arrangement. Such fuel filter arrangements are frequently provided in conjunction with internal combustion engines for motor vehicles. The problem that occurs here is air collecting in the filter housing of the filter element, which can lead to problems in operation of the internal combustion engine if air enters the fuel injection system of the engine.
To solve these problems, it has been proposed that boreholes be provided at suitable locations in the fuel filter housing so that air can escape to the outside. However, one problem here is that fuel-laden vapors can also escape, but this should always be avoided because of environmental regulations, which have become increasingly strict over the years.